


“I-I like,” Peter stammered, trying and failing to sound confident

by beepboop_words



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Lily Evans Potter, Bisexual Marlene McKinnon, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Brazilian Remus Lupin, F/F, Gay Regulus Black, Gay Sirius Black, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Indian James Potter, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lesbian Dorcas Meadows, Lesbian Narcissa Black, M/M, Nigerian Dorcas Meadows, newly 18 seventh years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepboop_words/pseuds/beepboop_words
Summary: I don't own any characters in this fandom or storyI don't support Rowling nor do I support her offensive and harmful beliefs
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	“I-I like,” Peter stammered, trying and failing to sound confident

**Author's Note:**

> slight, like ever so slightly, sexual, at the end, like just a whisper of a sexual image, nothing too detailed, like 2 short sentence and 2 shorter ones mentioning it yk

“I-I like,” Peter stammered, trying and failing to sound confident.

Sirius looked at him exasperated. “Seven takes. Seven bloody takes!!” He spluttered indignantly.

“It’ll be fine, just give him a moment,” James said, reaching for another piece of popcorn.

“Give him a moment, it’s been two hours and within those 2 we have managed 7 takes, all of which has failed miserably, thanks to this blighter.” He turned at him incredulously, ignoring the shouts of disagreement from said man.

“Yes, give him a moment. It’ll be fine pads, just give him a little praise,” James whispered to him.

“I don’t need pity.” Peter huffed.

“I know you don’t need it but it’ll help, c'mon pete, have a lil faith” Prongs practically begged.

“Fine, but, you have to make sure moony doesn’t come, I don’t want it to get awkward.” Peter whispered softly.

“You dated him for 2 months when prongs and I were hooking up, I highly doubt it meant much,” Sirius hissed, feeling the glare from their fellow animagus.

“N-No shite sherlock, that doesn’t mean it might. You’re just jealous I kissed him first. It’s not like we did anything beyond that. I’m not a poof like you lot, just, didn’t want to be left out more than I already am.” Pete muttered hotly.

“I’m glad you feel comfortable telling us you feel left out but you can’t call us poofs just cause you’re upset.” Prongs said somewhat sympathetically.

“Don’t bother prongs, his internalized homophobia runs too deep.” Sirius said, looking directly at Pete with the familiar feral smile that stems from centuries of inbreeding.

The fellow animagus muttered something about regretting what he said before marching off.

“Pads,” James drawled in that I’m disappointed tone all mother hens possess.

“Prongs,” Sirius said with an exasperated tone.

James sighed. “We were supposed to help him ask out Marlene not get him pissed off”

“Wait, we were doing this from Pete to Mar,” He said incredulously.

“Yes…?” James asked, confused when Sirius started laughing.

Calming down before saying fondly, “Marlene may be as bi as Remus and Lily but she’s so whipped when it comes to Dorcas that if she asked her to fake her death and run away with her to America, she’d agree. Dorcas being the raging homosexual is, feels the same but is too scared. So much for gryffindors.”

“What!? You didn’t think to tell us before!!”

Shrugging he said, “I wasn’t listening”

Putting his head in his hands, he tugged his hair roughly and said, “You’re going to be the death of me. The actual death of me. Or maybe Remus will. Because apparently him simply existing has caused you brain damage. It has somehow made me a wall where you can whisper to me how sexy he is when he reads or smokes or how much of a betrayal it was when he kissed some ravenclaw!!”

“It wasn’t just any ravenclaw!! It was Goldstein, he’s not even that fit. Sure he has a pretty face but his lips are too rough, nothing like moony’s soft ones.” Sirius sighed contently.

“You arsehole,” James said, throwing his pillow at him before continuing, “I’m going to punch your squidgy arse if you don’t stop talking about moony like that.”

Sirius whined, “How can I not, have you seen his arse, have you seen his body, have you heard him speak, have you seen him read, he’s just so bloody sexy!!”

“That’s it! I’m done, I quit, I’ve had enough of this shite! I’m going to go to Lily and we, unlike you, are going to have a mature conversation about our feelings,” He said, getting up.

“What you mean tell Lily is you wanna shag my brother or maybe that Lily would like to shag my cousin or maybe talk about how you’re going to help Remus shag me” Sirius yelled happily as he threw pillow after pillow towards said man.

Groaning he turned around before smirking and saying, “Something about the Lord and Noble House of Blacks that drives all the gays towards them.”

“Irresistible charm of ours, now get out of here you wanker,” Sirius said as James reminded him to clean the mess of popcorn and pillows from the floor.

The wide oak door opened before closing leaving one furry all alone, well sorta.

Sighing, Sirius scourgify-ed the room before taking a fag from moony’s pack and walking outside.

After a couple minutes of admiring the view and smoking, the oak door opened once again revealing one wizard with lycanthropy.

“Stealing fags from me once again, pads…?” Remus drawled as he walked to the balcony.

Startled Sirius dropped the cigarette. He groaned before turning around and smiling that dazzling smile that makes Remus’s knees go weak.

“What’s up moony?”

“Nothing much, wanna hand me one of my fags or are you just gonna stand there.”

Blushing, he handed him the pack and turned back around, hoping to conceal his blush.

Smirking, Remus drawled, “Hey mate, you wanna go in the lake and take a swim.”

Sirius looked up trying to stop the blushing to spread further before responding, “If you’d like.”

Smirking further, Remus trailed his hand over his arm, whispering in his ear, “Are you sure you wouldn’t like to see me, there, in the lake, under the stars, naked, in your arms, asking for more.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat he turned to look at him trailing his eyes at the others eyes, his lips, his throat, before asking shakily, “More..more...more what…?”

Remus was having what most might call an internal dilemma. Should he continue playing with him or should he just tell him how he feels. He loves both so much. Before he can decide, Sirius kisses him. It’s soft at first but it turns deeper, rougher, more emotional. When it ends they put their foreheads against each other and whisper, “I love you”.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to write for my other story yet here I am making a one shot  
> also i wanted to make it ✨ i n c l u s i v e ✨ of ships and diversity I have heard people head-cannon (which made more sense the more I read their explanations or just for the simple inclusiveness of them), sorry if the story is bad.
> 
> By the way, i use raging homosexual as like ummm like a hmm what do you call it when people automatically think that just because you're homosexual u are senile and rabid and so you use it in a way where it doesn't rlly apply  
> |does it ever, like honestly, does it ever, because I don't think it does, like you're never dangerous simply because you are apart of that community yk|
> 
> Would that count as sarcasm orrrrrrrr
> 
> also i like to think that peter wasnt always so grumpy you know like he had other emotions but this is in like 7th year so around the time he betrays them yk so i assume he was starting to show his anxiety/grumpiness yk like i think peter was a scared person who felt appreciated by someone and i think the same thing happened with james and sirius and remus yk like they cared about him, mainly james showed it, but they still all cared for each other yk and the showing of appreciation slowly left yk so then here comes this dude who shows his appreciation and choose him, personally, even after he betrayed his friends and to someone as powerful as he was, i think that goes a lot into what happened yk like i dont think this was an idea that wasnt thought out, even if it was after his decision, along with other things yk, idk tho
> 
> Kudos and comments would be appreciated, no pressure tho  
> -Emrys :)


End file.
